pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unmarked Spectralid
Hmm, noone's discussed these yet. I just wanted to say I find it interesting how these are almost, if not completly, identical to butterflys. If the "unknown planet" is earth, why have these barely changed at all, when everything else is pretty much unrecognizible? I've also been thinking that maybe ravenous whiskerpillars mature into some odd creature that releases these, and these fertilise the adults, much like pollen does for plants and gametes do for cnidaria(jellyfish, anemones and such). And on the other hand, they might mature into honeywisps... --Pikiwizard 01:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :If there's no evolutionary drive to change their appearance, it's likely they'll go on looking the same. Horseshoe crabs have remained relatively unchanged for some thousands of years, and sharks and crocodiles haven't changed much either. And even though Unmarked Spectralids are a fair bit smaller than modern butterflies, they aren't the only things that resemble real-world animals. The plants, especially, are nearly identical to real-world plants. Who deleted the bulborb/spectralids glitch? It happens to me! Prof. 15:30, 19 July 2008 (UTC) andmeRpwyb 16:17, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :What glitch is that? ::Not a glitch; I assume it's about them moving DRBs around in the Piklopedia. Has anyone ever SEEN a green or blue flitterbie?I know that if one looks closely at the underside of a purple flitterbie's wing when it's dead, it look green.I find hard to elieve that there are green and blue specimens.ShadowRaptor101 20:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Er, no, I haven't. Wh—oh. Oh, wow, the article says they exist, huh? No, I have never seen either color - ever. ::Blues appear in the 3rd area in Pikmin 2 at the far back... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Firstly, it says they're blue/green in the Piklopedia only. Secondly, isn't that one on the bottom-right in the image blue? ::::It's purple. Still, I've never seen one either in the Piklopedia or in the game. Also, Crystal, you mean the Perplexing Pool? Unless I'm mistaken, yellow flitterbies are the only ones which ever appear above ground. :::::...Stupid colour-blindness. And they're not even in PP. ::::::Errr... The One with the Snarget Hole Cave... I saw them... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::::The...Awakening Wood? There are only like two places where the spectralids actually hide, and those are both groups of yellow ones. You sure you aren't thinking of something else? ::::::::... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::::::I'VE never seen a blue or green Flitterby... I think these are just misidentified purple ones. =/ -So sayeth LE the Creator. 17:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::As far as I know there are only yellows above ground in the Awakening Wood, and there is a swarm of spectralids in one cave in each area except Awakening Wood. Portal-Kombat :::::::::Uh-hu, you guys know this conversation is like 6 months old... Blue Green ---- Fifteen minutes of going back and forth between Spectralids and another enemy in the Piklopeidia yeilded no Blue or Green spectralids. Thats 15 min. of my life I'll never get back. Ridly Roar! 02:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :XD ::Oh, by the way, before you go do something like waste fifteen minutes on the piklopedia-they don't exist. Some user named Ridly proved it.